Radioactive Tide Revised (Map Game)
Radioactive Tide was a map game where Humans never went into technological dark ages, and advanced much faster. Due to this, advanced civilisations found a way to pass on their technology, and scientists that would have died before making a discovery did not. This caused humans to reach a peak of technology at around 1300 AD, but unfortunately a few centuries after humans managed to almost destroy themselves completely. Luckily, however, the earth survived, albeit a little radiated and scarred in places. Now, humans reappear on the surface and once more begin their struggle for dominance through military, economy, politics, and technology using the rediscovered technology of times past. The lessons of the past have been forgotten, and the humans of the present need you to lead them into the future. Only time will show who is worthy of Earth. Well, that make game sadly died out, but like the human strength to re-emerge from dismal situation'' Radioactive Tide Revised'' stood up. The game will have mostly the same rules, but in some aspects will be simpler. Our journey begins 335 years after Doomsday, or 1635 AD and begins the same old struggle for dominance. Are you worthy enough for domination? Rules Basic Rules #BE PLAUSIBLE! But remember plausibility does not have to impede fun. #One day in real life is one year in Radioactive Tide. #Keep in mind the effects of conquest, realistically portray assimilation. #Expansion would be difficult, depending on the location. For example, a nation in the desert or island would have a hard time expanding then a nation in the Great Plains. #You should do an action every year. #If no actions for ten years (unless reason given, e.g. holiday) then the nation is open for takeover. #If no actions for 30 years (no possible reason - you could miss a month really but surprise me) then the nation becomes a grey nation. #A new map is made every five years, and complaints can be made on the complaints section or on the talk page! #Each player should be specific about expansion or post maps onto the mapmaker's talk page or the map game talk page. #There will be a war algorithm, and players will have to abide by it. #Your economy will need to be tended to. #Internal politics ARE important. #Technology can be player developed or randomly re-discovered (done by mods). #Every nation starts off with 300px maximum and mods can create neutral nations. #Every nation is allowed two vassals at the start (maximum 150px), and five in the whole game. However, only one new vassal can be gained every 15 years. #This game will stop in year 715. Extended Rules *Extended Rules (RTr) *National Information (RTr) Current Map Changes, Complaints, or Comment Problem number 1 solved. :D Kunarian (talk) 17:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nations Europe *Angland - Kunarian (talk) **Bretta - vassal of Angland **Mercia - vassal of Angland *Calamine -'' vassal of ''Tunisia *Malta - vassal of Tunisia * Roman Republic - Yank ** Republic of Monaco - vassal of the Roman Republic ** Kingdom of Sicily - vassal of the Roman Republic Africa *Tunisia - Oshawott3What? That's crazy! Asia *Hind-Bharat - Imperium Guy **Goa - vassal of Hind-Bharat **Daman - vassal of Hind-Bharat *Persian Empire - sorry, i have not enough time to join this map game, can the mods handle this nation? **New Babylon - vassal of 'Persian Empire' **Parthia - vassal of Persian Empire * The Dominion of Tibet - The Royal Guns (talk) ** Nepali Republic -'' vassal of the'' Dominion of Tibet ** The North Pakistani Empire - vassal of the Dominion of Tibet North America *Piedmont - Enclavehunter (talk) **Charleston - vassal of Piedmont **Mrytle beach - vassal of Piedmont * United States of the Albemarle - CourageousLife (talk) ** Wilmington - vassal of the 'United States of the Albemarle' ** Duraleigh - vassal of the 'United States of the Albemarle' South America * Oceania *Melanesian Republic - Willster22 (talk) **New Caledonian Republic - vassal of the Melanesian Republic **Republic of Tonga - vassal of the Melanesian Republic Archives *RTr 335 - 350 *RTr 350 - 375 *RTr 375 - 400 Moderators *Kunarian - Cthulhu of the Re-emergence *Imperium Guy - Warlord of Expansion *Enclave - Game 335 *Angland's King allows for the creation of a Witenagamot to act as a sort of Government to manage the nation for him. The Witenagamot filled mainly with men of noble blood. However, it has a share of clergymen, wise men and folk leaders too. The Witenagamot is divided into two political factions within the year, the Landagende being filled with primarily noblemen and large land owners who occupy an authoritative pro-Witenagamot point of view and the slightly larger Cyningleode which is composed of the clergy, the wise men and the folk leaders mainly and occupies a more libertarian pro-Monarchy position. The Witenagamot unable to agree to larger decisions agree to seize land around Angland to make way for the ever growing communities of the nation, seizing 1000 km from the anarchistic peoples via strength of arms. This is the first recorded history of Angland in an official manner diverting from originally relying on folk tales, which of course were exaggerated or simply wrong, and as an interesting point they also recorded the history of nearby nations beginning what will be known as the Great Library. *Mercia refuses to emulate Angland on its creation of a Witenagamot, instead they rely on the king and the nobles to rule as they always have. They do, however, emulate the seizing of land and take 1000 km to their west using heavy force. More interestingly they begin to send out trade envoys hoping to use this to develop their economy and their capitals potential as a trade centre, there is also an underlying reason to gather information on future rivals and to size up the enemy before possible expansion. *Bretta having being subjugated by the combined forces of Angland and Mercia years ago, follows the reforms of Angland and begins to develop its democratic process due to its larger collection of Cyningleode style members of the Folkmoot (Bretta's Government) and decides to peacefully expand into Wales hoping to find more of its Brettan kin, the expedition is successful as a large settlement agrees to join Bretta adding 1000 km to the Confederation. *Piedmont's President allowed for the creation of a National Assembly to somewhat control what the government does. The Representatives from the National Assembly were chosen by the residents of each city. The National Assembly is dominated by two opposite parties, called the Imperialists and the Peace Parties. The Imperialists dominate the assembly, allowing them to gain the upper hand on Assembly Votes. However, before the final decision is made, the proposal from the Assembly must past to the House of Representatives, which is the leader of every major city or small town located within the Republic and come to the capital city of Greeneville and vote for the final decision. The first major vote was held over the absorption of a nearby tribe in Anderson, and after diplomacy collapsed, the area was forcefully absorbed, bringing 1000 km of land for the growing farm communities and ranches. This action became the first known war for the Scribes. *Myrtle Beach was spared absorption into the Republic, due to issues of space between them and Piedmont, but due to the need for access to the Atlantic Ocean, became a vassal state of Piedmont. Their own National Assembly and House of Representatives and the two nations formed an alliance and trade agreement with Piedmont, which allowed for protection over Myrtle Beach in exchange for fish to Piedmont. Piedmont expanded north and south, allowing for the absorption of 500 km each way. *Charleston was also spared absorption into the Republic, due to the same reasons as Myrtle Beach. However, the country became a vassal state a contact with Myrtle Beach allowed for the exchange of resources to the other country, as well as now two ocean accesses for the Republic of Piedmont, and expand 500 km southward forcefully to annex the former community of Hilton Head Island, which was occupied by raiders, and were forced out by the army and settlers. *'The United States of Albemarle '''are created, stabilizing the government of the islands. Previous policy was for the leaders of the islands to meet and make a decision, which gave way to military intimidation, causing the most powerful state, Roanoke, to become the ruling state. A recent overthrow of Roanoke, staged by the combined forces of Ocracoke, Hatteras, Currituck - Corolla, Norfolk - Newport News, Virginia Beach, and Elizabeth City, has established a unicameral government run by two consuls and the senate, comprised of three senators from each state (Ocracoke was offered statehood shortly after the overthrow, even though it was an outside power). *'Duraleigh''' is a small farming community located west of Albemarle. They had no previous government, so when they were discovered by Albemarle, a government was set up, it's prime (and only) trading partner being Albemarle. The main exchange is crops and livestock for sea goods and protection. *'Wilmington' is a coastal community south of Albemarle. It was offered vassalage instead of statehood due to its distance from the other states. The hub of the scientific community is based around UNC Wilmington, which is continuously trying to unlock the secrets of days past. *The Dominion of Tibet starts expanding, gaining 1000 km to its south. A new Premier is elected by the Council of Dominion. In Lhasa, a set of designs for technology known as 'planes' is discovered- the Premier Engineers immediately begin work reconstructing this. However, because the designs are so advanced, they are forced to create a far more primitive version. An economic stimulus program begins. *The Nepali Republic was discovered by Tibet 20 years ago, but due to space issues merely became a vassal state. Despite the name, it was ruled by a dictator, but he was overthrown and it is now a true Republic. Expansion occurs of 500 km towards Tibet. Despite this, though, it remains just an agricultural community. *The NPE was a close ally of Tibet nearly 80 years ago, but a short war, started by the NPE, caused Tibet to make them a Vassal. However, since that was started by King Sikandir IV, a very unpopular king, there is much support for Tibet there, and the newly crowned King Akbar IX expands, like Nepal, 500 km towards Tibet. Unlike Nepal they are more industrial, with many more cities. *The Federation of Hind-Bharat get their act together, and the first king is chosen. This king is chosen by the other Federation ministers. If the king's descendants are incompetent, he can be removed from power. The first acts of the king is to set up more farms, as well as clear the centre of his capital, which is called Mumbay, according to ancient scriptures. The king also orders the army to be rebuilt and re-armed. They will receive rifles and many other weapons to fight with. The king also orders the country to be expanded, and incorporated around a 1000 km of land to his east, and this adds many small villages in need of support. The king also dreams of having his people over the horizon, and begins to establish an exploring fleet. A new palace is ordered to be constructed in the centre of the city, along with a large library to store information about the country. *Goa seizes 1000 km southward using its army, and its high minister announces the construction of better roads to connect the country. He will also try to increase trade, and orders many trade envoys to be build to help increase trading. More farms are set up as the population grows. *Daman expands 500 km, and its high minister orders exploration of the lands to its north to see if they could find any more nations and hopefully ally with them. *The Roman Republic, named after the ancient state, elects their first Consul. The Romans begin the processes of expanding their country towards Monaco. The Romans found a new army to defend their country against any threats they may come across. For now they are armed with the medieval weapons of the former Swiss Guard, but plans are made to arm them with more modern weaponry. The ancient Roman religion sees a resurgence of popularity, though the practices of the new Roman faith have been fused with those of an Old World faith known as Christianity. The Romans begin sending trade ships to their vassals. *The Republic of Monaco elects their first Premier, a man by the name of Alfred Hervieux. Monaco expands their country westwards by 1000 km. Romanism spreads to Monaco, and the nation's abandoned churches are converted to the new religion quickly. *The Kingdom of Sicily crowns a local nobleman as King Alessandro I. Sicily expands through the island of Sicily by 1000 km. Romanism spreads to Sicily, and new churches are founded for the religion's followers. *The Melanesian Republic develops their economy and industry and set up three citrus fruit farms and also starts redeveloping the cities and towns. *The New Caledonian Republic develops the economy and also redevelops some cities while also expanding a little bit. *The Republic of Tonga develops the economy and industry and sends some scholars to the capital of the Melanesian Republic to learn more about their culture and to send the results of the yearly population census. 336 *Piedmont's President orders the construction of a Presidential Residence and a Library of Congress to store information for years to come. 1000 km of land is absorbed into the Republic of Piedmont by means of arms due to the anarchy that still reigns over the area. The expansion towards the ruins of a city once called Columbia and the capital of an administrative division called South Carolina, which has been found out by a "scripture" found in an abandoned house. The Piedmont Army begins to produce swords and shields in small quantities for regular armies, and a limited amount of a repeater similar to the Winchester Repeater. Work on improving roads from Piedmont to Charleston and Myrtle continues. *Charleston's President orders the reconstruction of old museums and the clearing of debris from parks to help expand the beauty of the nation. Through diplomacy, a large city located in Savannah, Georgia joins Charleston, bringing 500 km of land to the south. Construction on roads to Savannah begins. Limited manufacturing of swords and shields for the regular army begins and repeaters for special forces continues, and has a total of 500 fully equipped soldiers to fight for Charleston. Reconstruction of the Port of Savannah begins, so that the port could hold the local and smaller fishing boats of the country. *Myrtle Beach begins salvaging operations into Myrtle Beach International Airport. The salvagers strip the decaying aircraft bodies of all possible materials, and certain items (such as logos or instruments) are donated between museums in Piedmont, Charleston and Myrtle Beach. Demolition of former hotels and skyscrapers begin, making room for farming begins. While salvageable materials are being used for construction on a Presidential Palace and the Museum of Myrtle Beach begins, which will be the two newest buildings. A majority of the population currently lives in former hotels, but the government expects to have the population living in smaller and more maintainable shelters by the end of 338. *The Roman Republic expands to the north by 1000 km. *The Republic of Monaco expands to the west by 1000 km. *The Kingdom of Sicily expands throughout the island of Sicily by 1000 km. *The Autonomous Republic of Calamine expands north by 500 km. *The Kingdom of Tunisia expands south 1000 km, hugging the coast to the east. Adventurous youth begin to explore the Mediterranean Sea, sailing northward and westward. Reconstruction of roads and houses begins. *The Dominion of Tibet launches an economic stimulus campaign, designed to create many new jobs and heavily improve the countries lacking infrastructure. Harsh, almost Draconian laws crack down hard on Corruption and drugs. Expands southward 1000 km. *The NPE Expands towards the DOT by 1000 km. Also launches an economic stimulus campaign.' *Nepal expands 500 km towards the NPE and 500 km towards the DOT. More farms are built. *'What happened?! Two turns into the map game, and you're already defunct! Bfoxius (talk)' Category:RTr Category:Radioactive Tide Revised (Map Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Map Games